


you walk around so clueless to it all

by caramelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: Unsurprisingly, the Princess is fully pleased with their success.Surprisingly, Cassian finds it difficult to concentrate on the words coming out of Princess Leia's mouth.He strongly suspects it has something to do with the way Jyn is standing beside him,stilldressed in his jacket.Or, the one where Cassian has a thing for Jyn wearing his jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT FROM [leralynne / ](http://leralynne.tumblr.com)[katsumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi#_=_):  
>  **Cassian has a thing for Jyn wearing his jacket**
> 
>  
> 
> so this was ALSO supposed to be a 1k fill for my [1k celebration on tumblr](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com/post/156462904119), but it also got just a LITTLE out of hand so feel free to overlook that lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> (title from 'My Favorite Part' by Mac Miller ft. Ariana Grande)

 

 

 

 

The first time it happens, it takes Cassian a full ten minutes to truly, properly _notice._

 

He turns to Jyn, both of them still struggling to catch their breaths as Bodhi speeds them away from the chaos. "Did you manage to get—"

 

The rest of his question trails off into nothingness when he realises that she's still wrapped in _his jacket_ — as in, the one that he'd instinctively ripped off and thrown around her head to protect her from the tear gas set off by a stormtrooper just barely ten minutes ago. Somewhere in the insanity of them ducking and dodging twenty more Imperial soldiers, she must have worked her arms into the sleeves.

 

It makes sense, of course. Leaving it wrapped around her shoulders like that would have only impeded her mobility.

 

"Got it," Jyn affirms breathlessly, one hand plunging into the depths of his jacket to fumble around in her utility belt, her movements made clumsy by the abundance of material wrapped around her small frame. "Just— somewhere in— ah!" She pulls her hand out, a data chip clutched triumphantly in her fist.

 

He can't help it. He _has_ to take a second to just _stare_ at her.

 

Her eyes are bright with adrenaline, cheeks flushed with their physical exertion, dark hair strewn across her forehead, hopelessly haphazard. All of _that_ peeking out from the fur trim of his familiar, worn jacket, the navy hue striking a contrast against her pale skin — a contrast that's stark, but by no means unpleasant.

 

"Cassian?"

 

He jerks out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly at her face, her features contorted into a frown.

 

"Right," he says, a little _too_ loudly.

 

He shakes his head, before shouldering past her. "Good," he adds over his shoulder, not quite meeting her eye before turning away, towards the cockpit. "Bodhi! Kay! Get us into hyperspace!"

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, the Princess is fully pleased with their success.

 

Surprisingly, Cassian finds it difficult to concentrate on the words coming out of Princess Leia's mouth.

 

He strongly suspects it has something to do with the way Jyn is standing beside him, _still_ dressed in his jacket.

 

Her arms are folded over her front, but he can see the fingers of her right hand _just_ out of the corner of his eye, half-hidden under her left elbow, fiddling idly with the too-long sleeve of his jacket.

 

Somehow, it's both the longest and shortest mission debrief of Cassian's entire _life._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The second time it happens, Cassian has no one to blame but himself.

 

Here's why: when they'd first arrived on Hoth, he was the one to ask Jyn to help him with brushing up on his hand-to-hand combat skills. (Hey, he can admit that he's grown far too reliant on his trusty old blaster.)

 

So, _really,_ it's his fault that they're in this situation now: the two of them alone, in the training room they use every morning, bodies damp all over with perspiration, and Jyn suddenly realising that she's left her jacket in her quarters.

 

"Blast," Jyn mutters, hands on her hips. They've each already got fresh shirts on, their soaked training attire handed off to a passing protocol droid. She sighs, reaching up to push her bangs back from her forehead, in that way she does whenever she's stressed about something, but absently rather than consciously so. "You want to go ahead? I'll catch up with you in the canteen."

 

He frowns at her, shrugging on his thermal vest over his shirt. "You're gonna go all the way back to your room? That's on the other side of base."

 

She shrugs. "Not like I've got much of a choice. I'll freeze just standing in line for a tray."

 

He gives himself all of two milliseconds to silently kick himself in the head.

 

"Take mine."

 

Jyn looks at him, her brows shooting up. "What?"

 

He forces himself to shrug as nonchalantly as possible, taking up his jacket from where it's sitting on the bench before them, neatly folded up. "You'll freeze before you even get to the end of the _corridor._ Put this on," he says, holding the bundle of his jacket out to her, "let's go get some food, and then you can go back and get your own."

 

He _tries_ not to pull his hand away too quickly when she takes his jacket, pretending to direct his attention towards zipping up his thermal vest. It's not the thickest piece of clothing, but it'll do the job to keep him warm enough through twenty minutes of breakfast.

 

"Are you sure?" Jyn asks, her brows furrowed. "I could just go and—"

 

"Jyn," he says, privately grateful for how much firmer his voice sounds compared to how he _feels_ , "we're already late. You know how Kay gets when we're late. Come _on._ "

 

She rolls her eyes, and grumbles something about a _'blasted annoying hunk of steel who doesn't even have to EAT'_ under her breath — but she pulls the jacket on anyway.

 

He _tries_ not to sneak looks at her all the way to and throughout breakfast.

 

He fails.

 

Rather a lot, if he's being honest.

 

Look, it's not _his_ fault if Jyn's practically _parading_ around the base, exchanging greetings and nods with pilots and officers and mechanics, all while dressed like _that._

 

After all, it's _his_ jacket. He's allowed to stare a _little._

 

Bodhi and Baze seem oblivious enough, chattering and grunting away respectively just as if it's any other regular day.

 

Which it _is._

 

Chirrut, though?

 

Chirrut spends all of breakfast wearing this smug little smirk, which Cassian has a vague idea is supposed to be aimed at him.

 

 _It's not fair,_ Cassian grouses silently as he prods at his tray, keeping his head down in a deliberate attempt at ignoring Chirrut's pointedly quirked brow. _He's not even supposed to be able to see what ANYONE's wearing._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The third time it happens, Cassian wants to punch K2 right in his steel trap.

 

It's a little because a tiny, minuscule part of Cassian kind of _always_ wants to punch K2.

 

It's mostly because of the way K2 takes one look at him and Jyn when they walk into the room, turns to Cassian and, in a completely indiscreet volume, asks, "Cassian, why is Jyn wearing your jacket?"

 

"Kay!" Cassian says, heat blooming across the back of his neck.

 

As far as Cassian's reactions to K2 go, that's nothing new. Most of the time, he says that because he doesn't really want to bother with explaining to the droid why he can't say what he just did.

 

Right now, though? It's one hundred percent just to buy himself time while he thinks of a suitable excuse that's going to be both fool- and K2-proof.

 

"Has Jyn misplaced her own jacket?" K2 continues in that gratingly toneless lilt of his. "This is the third time this week that she has donned your jacket. Does Jyn require a new jacket?"

 

To Cassian's conflicting horror and amusement, Jyn merely clicks her tongue, before reaching out to rap her knuckles against K2's cylindrical torso — a move she's fully aware K2 _hates,_ to his circuitry core.

 

She grins up at him over the hollow clang of her knuckles against his metal body, bright and easy. "Shut up, Kay."

 

K2 stares after her as she walks away, his frame perfectly still.

 

After a long moment, his black head swivels round to face Cassian. "Is this another human mating ritual?"

 

Cassian nearly chokes on the cold, dry Hoth air.

 

" _What,_ " he splutters, raking a hand through his hair distractedly. "Why would you think _that?_ "

 

"Because I do not understand it," Kay says simply, a hint of disdain colouring his tinny voice. "I have come to realise that the most illogical of human behaviours are generally attributed to feelings of attraction."

 

Cassian shakes his head. "Well—"

 

"Also," Kay continues, the white lights of his eyes focused on Cassian, "you are still staring at Jyn."

 

Cassian rips his gaze from Jyn hastily, cheeks colouring with the guilt of being caught. "Wha— no, that's not— I just—"

 

Within one abrupt instant, his brain catches up with him.

 

"Wait," he says slowly, brows drawing together in a frown. "What do you mean, _'another_ mating ritual'?"

 

K2 merely shrugs, the movement peculiarly spasmodic on his stick thin limbs.

 

"Humans," he says to no one, before turning to walk away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fourth time it happens, they get caught.

 

Cassian's still riding the giddy high of the night they've just shared, a night more wonderful, more _perfect_ than anything he's _ever_ imagined.

 

So when he ushers Jyn out of his compartment, closes the door, and turns back only to bump into her stock-still form, suffice it to say that he— well — _panics._

 

"Skywalker," he blurts out in surprise.

 

Jyn's elbow digs backward, into his ribs.

 

"I mean," he rushes to correct himself, blinking furiously in an attempt to restart his brain, "Luke. Skywalker. Sir," he adds. _Just in case._ Technically, Cassian _does_ outrank the kid — but, kid or not, he's still a _war hero._

 

The war hero in question is standing right there in the corridor, already dressed in a tan flightsuit and clearly on his way to the hangar for some early practice.

 

"Captain Andor," Luke Skywalker says, a small smile tugging at his lips. He nods at Jyn. "Sergeant Erso."

 

Cassian fidgets, wracked with nerves. "The Sergeant was just dropping in to, ah—" he gestures vaguely at Jyn, "—borrow… something."

 

Luke Skywalker nods slowly, glancing between them. "Something.... like… a jacket?"

 

Cassian blinks in confusion. "Wha—"

 

"Yes," Jyn says, silencing him with another well-placed jab of her elbow. "Of course, Commander. Well spotted."

 

 _Fucking idiot,_ Cassian tells himself as he quickly nods in agreement. Of _course_ that's what Luke would think, when Jyn comes out of his compartment at the crack of dawn, wearing _his damn jacket. Fuck._

 

"Yes, I see," Luke Skywalker says, his face the perfect display of polite neutrality. "Good. Well, have a nice day."

 

Cassian is relieved when Luke starts to turn away.

 

And then he freezes when Luke pauses, and turns back.

 

"Although," Luke says nonchalantly, "I do hope that you two eventually feel comfortable with— er, _sharing_ jackets openly. Especially with your friends."

 

Cassian stares at him. For once, Jyn is completely still as well, her elbow hanging motionless by her side instead of digging into his torso.

 

Luke nods, turning on his heel. "Yes. Well. Good day."

 

The gentle thud of his footfalls echo down the deserted corridor, getting quieter and quieter, until they disappear from range altogether.

 

"Did we," Cassian says slowly, "just get the sex talk from _Skywalker?_ "

 

Jyn nods once. "We just got the sex talk from Skywalker."

 

Silence falls yet again.

 

After a long beat, Jyn sighs, bringing her hands up to tug the sleeves of his jacket over her small fists. "Honestly, though? I much prefer this to getting it from Kay."

 

Cassian dissolves into helpless snickers, finally throwing caution to the wind as he grabs the fur-lined lapels of his own jacket to pull her closer, right there in the corridor. "Honestly? Me, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments would be SUPER helpful and extremely appreciated! =)
> 
> i can generally be found weeping over rebelcaptain on [tumblr](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com)


End file.
